Silver and Purple love
by Broken Forgotten And Alone
Summary: Hinata has, had enough of her fucking 'friends', so she goes to her best friend, Hidan. Their friendship is most likely to turn to be love. Read if you ship HidaHina! Rated T, cause I don't want to get yelled at.
1. Hinata's had enough

Hinata and Hidan became best friends after an incident at the mall.

* * *

><p>Hinata walked into school along with her 'friends', Sakura and Ino. To be honest she was treated worst by her friends then her father. "Hey Hinata! Get your ass over here!"...of course Kiba would be the one to call her over. They were all so annoying to her, but she had only one real friend, Hidan, so she put up with them. She knew the next comment would be from Neji, like always, "Don't stutter today, ok? It get really fucking annoying." She rolled her eyes to her self.<p>

Since she had so much anger pent up, she started to train in martial arts and karate. It was lunch so when Kiba called her over she sat next to him. She hated this period because this was the only period where she had to talk to her 'friends'. She was mostly ignored, which was best in her part, but it fueled a little bit of her anger. She would usually just think about her best friend and how they met and thought about how else they could have met, she did that instead of listening to the people at her table.

* * *

><p>the next day, in the class before lunch, she had ELA with Naruto and Sasuke. She sat in front of them during class, but this class she was given a note:<p>

_Hinata, _

_ No guy will ever go out with you, it's best to just stick with us. If you think about it, you're not pretty, you wear baggy clothes, your hair is a weird color-_Wait, what about Sakura, she has pink fucking hair-_and most of all you're not interesting. You'll probably cry after you red this, cause that's jus how you are, you have no self confidence. We all know about your crush, we just don't know who it's on yet, but don't worry we'll find out soon enough! _

_ Love, Sasuke and Naruto _

She crumpled up the note and put it in her pocket. She was so glad that the bell rang, she went to her locker and got out an outfit she had, just incase she got confident, she went to the bathroom and changed into them. She wore a white mini-skirt and a tank-top that had a rock band on it, with neon green converse sneakers. She went to lunch, after she got her lunch she went to Hidan. She wrapped an arm around his sholder and gave him her lunch, "Can you hold this for me please? Thanks!" Hidan looked up to see Hinata, "What ever." She than ran to her 'friends' and grabbed Naruto. She dragged the boy to the middle of the lunch room and screamed, "This is what happens when you insult me, trying to make me feel bad about my self!" She then kicked Naruto in his nuts, punched him in the face, side kicked his stomach and punched him in the eye. She looked at Sasuke, "You're next Uchiha, better watch you're back."

Sasuke stood up, "Is that a threat, Hyuuga?!" She smirked, "No it's a fucking promise!" She threw Naruto to the table. Then walked to Hidan and sat on his lap, "Thanks for holding my lunch." She smiled at him. "No prob." Every one else at that table was just looked at them jaws dropping, they were acting as if nothing happened! Hidan looked at them, "What?" Pein gave him an are-you-serious look, then said, "Oh nothing it's just, this girl asks you to hold her food, then leaves with out you giving an answer, then beats the shit out of some guy and is now sitting on your lap eating lunch." Hinata looked him dead in the eye, "Is that a problem?" "No, but I do have a question." Hinata looked at him to go on, "Why are you sitting on Hidan's lap?" Hinata giggled, "'Cause I can and he don't care- she looks at Hindan- Right?" He looked at her, too, "No fucking problem there!" Konan was still wondering though, "So are you two...?" Hinata and Hidan looked at each other and started laughing.

Hinata stopped, just chuckling now, "No, we're not. But I was hoping I could join your gang. Pein looked at Hidan, "What do you mean gang?" Hinata looked at Pein, "Hidan how do you stand this idiot?"

* * *

><p>I just love HidaHina! If you son't you can all fucking die, nah I'm just joking. But seriously tell me what you thought.<p> 


	2. Hidan becomes mushy!

**Continuing from the lunch scene: Hinata stopped, just chuckling now, "No, we're not. But I was hoping I could join your gang. Pein looked at Hidan, "What do you mean gang?" Hinata looked at Pein, "Hidan how do you stand this idiot?"**

"I just do." was all Hidan said, before Pein chimed in, "Well, never the less, no you can't." Hinata stopped every movement she was doing. She looked at Hidan, with tears threatening to spill out. Hidan hugged her tightly, "She stays!" "No!" "Yes" "No!" Hinata stood up and walked out of lunch. Hidan looked at Pein, "Nice going asshole!" then went after Hinata. Hinata was running down the hall knowing that Hidan was right behind her. "Hinata slow down!" Hidan screamed, stopping at the start of a new hall. Hinata stopped, but didn't turn around, "Do you think, he'll let me join and I can have real friends?" She said as a tear slid down her face.

"I'll make sure of it." Hidan said in a soft, but rough voice. Hinata smiled to her self, "Thanks Hidan." "Can we fucking go back to lunch, now?" "Race ya!" was all he heard as a purple flash went bu him.

* * *

><p>"Pein, you're so mean to Hinata!" Diedara yelled at their, so-called, leader. Pein shrugged, "She'll get over it, besides she survived a friendship with Hidan." They all nodded in agreement. Next thing that was heard before anyone could say some thing was Hidan yelling, "Your fucking skinnier than me, which make you faster! That's not fair!" then they saw Hidan and Hinata come running in the lunch room.<p>

"I win!" Hinata shouted and went back to the table. She looked at Pein, with a fake Oh-My-God kinda face, "What?" Pain said with his brows going down into a V shape, "Your face..." was all Hinata said. Every one stopped eating and looked at each other, then started laughing as soon as Hinata did, too. Pein just grunted and started to eat.

Hidan wasn't at the tale, instead he stayed in the door way of the lunch room just staring at Hinata in a dazed look. Hidan's eye's widened when he realized what he was doing, since when the hell did he get all mushy over a girl? Ding-ding-ding- saved by the bell...

* * *

><p><strong>Iknow it's short, but deal ok? I'm having writers block 'cause I have so many ideas, it's horror. I'm sad because there's not much swearing, but it goes with the chapter. If I should start another story (while still doing this one) tell me which couple(s) it should be about: Itahina SasoHina (another)HidaHina DeiHina SasoSaku ItaSaku NaruHina(to be honest, i hate, but will write for fans) NaruSaku (same with NaruHina) KakaHina GaaHina or any other couples, just say and I write. I will of course deticate the story to you, if ya want :) I'll cansider crossovers, too. <strong>


	3. New People in town

**Last time: Hidan was saved from the bell!**

* * *

><p>After school Akatsuki were leaving, when they heard yelling. "You are a purple haired bitch!" "Thank you, Sakura! At least now you notice!" Hidan knew that voice, it was Hinata. "If you see what she can do wil you let her join?" Hidan asked Pein, he nodded. Hidan and the rest of them hid in a tree close to the girls. "At least we have friends! What do you have, that silver-haired freak!" Hinata was now passed pissed, "HE IS NO FUCKING FREAK! LAST TIME I CHECKED HE WAS WAY COOLER THAN ANY OF YOU!" "Well at least we talked to you!" Ino said. "Talked?! We never talked Ino! Me, Sakura, you, never once said a word!" Ino and Sakura looked at each other. "Yo know I bet if That silver-haired freak knew 'bout your little crush on him he would leave you and you wouldn't have anyone!" Hidan blushed.<p>

Hinata froze. Then got even angrier, "Hell at least I would've had an actual friend, people are only "friends" with you 'cause of your popularity!-Hinata started shaking- And so what if he left! That would just make him like the rest and I would forget!" Ino laughed; "Right so you forgot about your own mother?!" "No! SHE DIDN'T LEAVE ME-tears ran down Hinata's face-SHE DIED!" Sakura looked at her. Then Sakura smiled, "Oh and I bet she was happy to go, knowing she didn't have to live with you, bitch!" she then took out a knife, "Just die already Hinata!"

Sakura Swung at Hinata, Hinata just stood there and let her cut her arm. Hinata then grabbed Sakura's wrist, after she was cut, "Do you know what it's like when every one treats you like trash, like your not there?! Do you know what it's like to lose a parent and be stuck with the parent that hates you?! Do you know what it's like to want to kill your self every fucking day?!" Hinata said every word with hate and tears down her face. Hinata twisted Sakura's arm backwards and broke it, then kicked her to the ground, Sakura dropped the knife near Ino. Ino looked at the knife then Hinata, she picked up the knife, "What about you Ino, do you know what it's like?" Hinata asked evilly. Ino shook her head, "Right." Hinata said and turned to walk away.

As soon as she turned her back, Ino took a chance and charged at her, right before she reached Hinata, Hinata moved and put her foot out and tripped Ino. Ino landed on the ground with an 'oof' and looked at Hinata. "You'll always be a purple haired bitch!" Ino spat, Hinata nodded, "I know.- she looked into Ino's eyes- But there will always be a reason why and how I act." Ino grabbed Hinata's ankle. "Your father was right, you're a lost soul Hinata!" Hinata looked up to the sky, "Maybe I am, but I have a silver-haired freak to help me find it." Hinata backed away from Ino.

Hinata was crying the whole time and Hidan hated it! He knows that she likes him, now and he likes her, she just don't know. Hidan wanted to jump out of the tree so badly. When he heard her say those last words his heart stopped, and he couldn't breath for about 5 seconds. Hidan had enough, he jumped out of the tree, but to his surprise, Hinata only smiled, not looking at him. "You know, it's not very nive to eavesdrop." Hinata blushed a bit. Hidan wasn't the least bit happy with her right now, she said she wanted to kill her self! "Hinata!" Hinata flinched a bit at the sound of his voice, "Why in the world would you kill your self?!" Hinata's smile faded, "I'll explain all of it later!" she yelled, she had hoped that he heard about her crush, _guess he didn't_, Hinata thought silently.

Hinata turned her back to him. The rest of the Akatsuki got out of the tree by now, Hidan ran up behind Hinata and picked her up, then turned her around so that she faced him. Her face went red, and Hidan chuckled, "I like you too!" He then kissed her cheek and Hinata hugged him tight, whipping her tears away.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hidan hadn't seen Hinata at all, as the Akatsuki headed into the school. Hinata quickly and silently ran up behind Hidan and jump on his back yelling, "Hidan!" Hidan caught her legs just as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Morning, Hinata!" They all went to first period walking like that and received wierd looks from people, but they didn't care. "So Hinata how long have you liked Hidan?" Konan asked with lots of curiosity. Hinata smiled, "That's for him to know and you not to find out!" Hinata loved being mischievous.<p>

When they walked in 1st period, 5 heads snapped to them; Naruto, Sasuke, Saskura- who had a cast on her arm-, Ino and Kiba. Sasuke looked at her with disgust, "Love you too, Sasuke!" Hinata yelled with sarcasm, "Hey!" Hidan yelled. Hinata chuckled and whisper in his ear, "But I love YOU, even more!" Hidan smiled like an idiot, "love you too!" He whisper loud enough for her to here. Hinata got off Hidans back and sat next to him, but on the other side of her was Naruto. He looked like he wanted to shred her apart, she grabbed er books and put them in her bag. SHe move her bag next to Hidans desk and sat on his lap. He looked at her, "I want to share today and Naruto was right next to me." she said Naruto with venom in her voice, ah how Hidan love her.

The teacher walked in and looked at his students, then his eyes landed on them. "Miss Hyuuga can you please sit in your own seat." She giggle, "Yes I can, but I want to sit on my boyfriends lap today" she smiled at the teacher, who just sighed and shook his head. "Class we have new students today class!" the teacher said and every one sighed. The reason people in this school hated new people is 'cause the noobs learn the hard way. "You may enter and introduce your selves." The teacher said. (I forgot to say that the teacher is Gai) a red-head came through the door followed by a blonde girl and a brown-haired guy. "Hinata jumped off Hidan's lap, not hurting him, "GAARA?!" All heads turned towards her, but she didn't care. "Hinata!"

Hidan Got angry and ignored them.

* * *

><p>They 2 spent all day ketching up about there lives, Hidan just didn't talk to them all day, he was mad Hinata grabbed Gaara's wrist and pulled him towards the Akatsuki table, "And this, Gaara, is some you who you can not, absolutely not hurt! The rest can fend for themselves" They all looked at her with a are-you-really-saying-that kinda of face. Gaara raised and eyebrow, "He looks fun to tease, why can't i hurt him?" Hinata wrapped her arms around Hidans neck protectively, "He's mine!" Hinata yelled at Gaara, Gaara's brow went back to normal, "Then no harm shall come to him! I'll tell my idiot siblings what you said." and with that Gaara left. Hidan looked at Hinata, "Your's?" Hinata smirked, "Well if you aren't mine, then I'm not yours, so who do I belong to?" Hidan looked at Hinata with a blank face, "Well I guess Gaara." Hinata's smirk faded along with all her happiness. "Well then I guess, I should go now. Bye." Hinata sounded so empty and turned, then ran as fast as she could, she ran all the way to the other side of town.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA! YOU HAVE TO WAIT TILL NXT CHAP TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS! plz dont hate me, I would write more, but I ran out of time. Same with chap 2, tell me a pair or cross-over you would like me to do! They story will be for you and I will continue this story! <strong>


	4. All ends well

**Last time: Hinata ran away from Hidan after hearing something that hurt her deeply.**

* * *

><p><em>Hinata's POV~ <em>

_'I can't believe he would say_ _that_!' I'm running away from my fears, once again, ladies and gentlemen; Hinata Hyuuga! I really am pathetic,thinking he would like me...

Gaara! Of all people! He's my fucking cousin! I'm the only 1 in my family that know that, but still other people know! Maybe I should have told him...Fucking hell!

* * *

><p>No 1's POV~<p>

Gaara was now pissed off, his cousin Hinata ha just told him what happened. He walked, mad with every step. He basicaly ripped the door of the hinges opening it, "What are you-" Gaara ignored the teacher and walked over to Hidan. "What the fuck is your problem?!" Hidan was confused, "Wat's your's?" he replied making Gaara even more pissed.

Hinata was running trying to keep up with Gaara, but she was a little late in stopping 's eye's were puffy and wet after telling Gaara, what happened. As she came to the door she heard, "My problem is-" she ran in, "Gaara, don't." she said, not yelling. Every 1 looked at her. "But he can't say shit like that and get away with it." "Oh so now your boyfriends coming afetr me?" Hidan said, thinking it was funny. Hinata looked at him which stopped his thoughts, "Hidan your my boyfriend! Gaara's not even a friend!" Hidan looked at her, "What?!" "Yeah you fucking shit head, I'm her cousin!" Hidan's face paled.

Hinata and Gaara walked out of the class room, Hidan ran after them as fast as he could. "Hinata!" Hinata stopped and tols Gaara to go ahead. Hidan hugged her tightly and she blushed. "Hinata I'm so sorry!" she seperated from him and looked hi in the eye's, then kissed him on the lips. It was there first kiss and it happened because of a mis-hap.

* * *

><p>Eveything went back to normal, Hidan swore, Hinata smild and sat on his lap, he gang had fun, Hinata's cousin joined the gang along with his 'idiotic' siblings and Hinaat got revenge on all her 'old-friends', so all in all every 1 was happy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The end, I'm starting a new story with HidaHina, ItaSaku, KisaTen, DeiIno and SasoTem<strong>


End file.
